


【MP】Whatever will be, will be

by smilemarbles



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemarbles/pseuds/smilemarbles





	【MP】Whatever will be, will be

※不期而爱演员OOC     ※该来总是要来的     ※平行世界+开放式结局     

※ 人格设定与本人落差较大谨慎观看

 

上午九点十分，这是洪天逸固定到诊所办公室的时间，甜美可人的助理踩着高跟向他走

来，报告了一日行程并且附上一杯星巴克的拿铁，临走之前，小助理唯唯诺诺的看着他

，通常这种时候总没好事情的情况下，洪天逸默默地握住杯子准备洗耳恭听。

 

竹马发小有性癖的疾病、看了好几间医生未果，矫正班也没有用的情况之下准备把人塞到这

里，红天逸是不介意多了客人，但是按照他的预约时间他很纳闷这个人能不能排的上。

 

他打开了计算机上了推特，在搜寻框里打上了@bplannnnn 之后，一个带着稚嫩的脸庞映入

他眼帘，落地窗的阳光照在办公室的地板上，思绪将洪天逸拉回十几年前的自己，阳光、空

气还有欲言又止的分离，手里拿着对方给予的礼物还有一脸鼻涕。

 

那个秋天他只记得约定好的再见面跟那个男孩子，这么来说他们的确除了书信跟邮件网络的

联系之外，能想出来的见面次数几乎寥寥无几，随手打开桌上白亚麻文件夹，照片跟就诊纪

录来看并无大碍的状态，对于即将到来的见面洪天逸表示耐人寻味，缺失的部分太多，了解

的部分太少，对于家里从小只有自己一个人的独生孤单来说，那个会在放学后跟自己去踢足

球的背影的确是他成长中的一部份，拉开抽屉最下里的那个空间，干净的绒毛兔子正在沉睡。

 

**

 

下午五点，洪天逸还在发呆，同个时间的林乐杰正在踢足球。

 

**

 

林乐杰在球场上忙出一身汗回到了家，泰国到了秋天也是炎热的天气，消除暑气的念头让林

乐杰决定做点香辣的东西来犒赏自己，他看见他妈正准备去超市买点东西，随口说了几句便

跟着一起出门的他，在简单整理后便跟着老妈一同出门。

 

超市里顾客不多，越是大间的连锁店海鲜就越能够挑选齐全，他推着车决定了今晚的菜单，

在中餐厅打手好几年基本的刀工他还是会的，像今天，他发小要来他家一起吃饭，他决定做

点松鼠鱼，一身风尘回到了家他连忙绑上自己的围巾进到厨房里，将豌豆、蚝油、姜蒜与适

量的西红柿酱倒入锅内，取出一旁用胡椒与生粉稍微腌制过的桂鱼放到砧板花上数刀后沾了

粉，厨房的热气让他脑袋瓜上汗水直流，但这都值得，作为自己的发小，林乐杰对于这样的

友情保持着注入式的温暖，就像这松鼠鱼，提头往下慢慢放入锅内的油炸金黄色，每一个步

骤他都马虎不得，就如同他们的友情，没有一丝杂质的去芜存菁，想到这里他不由得勾起微

笑，将一旁控油后晒凉的鱼身放置平铺，算算时间人也快到了，加快脚步做起勾芡的他不自

主地动了起来。

 

不由得，他今晚的心情感觉稍稍浮躁，似乎有什么要冲击自己一般。

 

上了菜，门铃响了，映入眼帘的是洪天逸的小助理，后面还蹭饭多了一个洪天逸，瞇着眼睛

，洪天逸看着眼前的人影，这么多年了，林乐杰的外表真没什么改变。

 

四个人的餐桌心照不宣，别说像一个眼神就知道洪天逸的身分的林乐杰，更多的是洪天逸手

机响起时的绒毛兔子，林乐杰内心大喊一句：我操！感情洪天逸是当年那个短头发的小女孩

？不对！是一个身高高了自己快十公分的事业有成好青年，一想到自己鼻涕满脸的模样，林

乐杰只想把勾芡美味的大盘松鼠鱼整个扣上洪天逸的脸。

 

第一次，林乐杰觉得自己遇到了谜样危机。

 

**

 

那个晚上本来兴致来就会自觉手淫的林乐杰，发现自己一个炮都打不出来，更糟糕的是，当

他的LINE被洪天逸好友加入之后，看着那张大头照的他下半身微微勃起，在屈辱与不甘心的

泪水中，林乐杰硬是看着洪天逸的照片把自己该打的一发打出来。

 

洪天逸秒治愈他每天都想撸个几炮的心，却把他搞成不看对方的脸打不出来的灵。

 

**

 

林乐杰的丧感来到了一个制高点，在那之前他都不知道自己可以这样。

他想着那天洪天逸的脸，这样的一个男人到底有啥魔力让他弃娼为良，嘴里吃的东西都索然

无味，可怕的是他还想要多看看那个男人，那个腿长又一脸面瘫的洪天逸。

 

万绿丛中不沾身的林乐杰竟然有思春的对象，这句话传到黄明明的眼里，这位雷不动的佛祖

还若有所指得念了句阿弥陀佛，不知道是因为自己实在不受信任，又或者像黄明明那种设定

的人不懂他的美，总之，当林乐杰在预定的时间踏入洪天逸的诊所时，林乐杰顿时感觉自己

有点亢奋，不得不说，在这么多人里面总是有一个可能可以合拍，但是洪天逸不是，他那个

直男还是拐弯抹角的状态没办法搭个准，面对未知的状态林乐杰决定装个无辜把一切往好里

面带。

 

事实上林乐杰只跟洪天逸看了三秒就决定揍扁自己脸颊两边，他竟然觉得想撸。

 

洪天逸像个临危不乱的看着林乐杰在自己面前小失措，脸红让林乐杰有一种柔软的感觉，洪

天逸知道林乐杰的本性是怎么样，他做过调查的，虽然有规律生活、上班、泡吧找男人，但

对于长相跟身体健康要求度特别高的程度，难怪，那天黄明明一脸慈悲的看着自己好像自己

下一秒就要红鸾星动的模样，这感觉让他情不自禁地打了一个冷颤。

 

真想知道林乐杰打手枪的脸长什么样子，最好是现在。

 

不管自己弯或者直，他的确对林乐杰有着极大的兴趣，这是肯定的，毕竟他们都有需要，都

可能会因为喜欢某些情欲的事情合拍，前提是他得先搞清楚，林乐杰癖好是不是谎报障碍。

**

佛曰：不可说，不可说，一说即是错。

于是当林乐杰在一脸正经的洪天逸面前，吐露了自己内心的状态仍不能知道自己哪里出了问

题时，洪天逸告诉他那如果实际操作就会有想法，这么说的感觉像邀请，可林乐杰却把思想

转个八百八，他点了头跟着洪天逸进了诊间，当洪天逸把报告跟诊断工具拿着转过身来的时

候，下半身脱了只剩大腿还套着衬衫防滑夹在上头，美丽好看的大腿肌肉上黑色的吊带，顺

着身上穿着白衬衫跟懵懂无知的表情，洪天逸觉得自己硬的像要发射的火箭。

 

什么玩意啊竟然还有这种神仙剧情的展开，黄明明可没预测他会看到这种事啊啊啊！！！

 

默默念了句阿弥陀佛，拜黄明明的预言所赐，洪天逸觉得自己这次撞在林乐杰那双腿上也值

得天上人间走一回，林乐杰见他有一点严肃，于是扭捏的问着洪天逸他怎么了，洪天逸脱下

了自己的白袍大仗，他坐在桌子的一角，认真的像是要参加相亲的模样。

 

「林乐杰你觉得我们打一炮当朋友你看怎么样？」

 

直球宛如洪天逸，林乐杰在愣了三秒发出个啊？的反应之后就毅然决然放弃虚伪的伪装，他

奶奶的装成一个白莲花还真是累死他，操他的人生大和谐。

 

**

 

林乐杰觉得自己要升天了，他觉得头晕目眩。

 

**

 

靠着某些反应他对于洪天逸可能是自己的竹马深信不疑，这个男人就连帮人口交也是好看的

一蹋胡涂，被迫在男人嘴里交了差，只差一步他就把自己射上洪天逸的眼睛框，虚弱无力的

感觉好像打了一整天的炮还是分手那种，第一次觉得男人做爱可以到这种程度的林乐杰就不

乐意了，像是今天第一次遭遇高潮般，被人从大腿摸上来他简直要倒贴个五百回，如果他现

在叫洪天逸把他插的很好看估计会被当作荡妇浸猪笼吧，这可不行，虽然他的确是很想。

 

衣衫不整的下身全裸，要不是林乐杰跨坐在自己湿润到不行的地方过于真实，洪天逸估计自

己不知道自己早就被林乐杰用脑袋榨干了数回，真枪实弹上阵让热度传递到大脑，从阴茎缓

缓插入的时候冒出来的呻吟声，林乐杰把他的肩膀掐得很红，硬起来有点分量就让人爱不释

手，第一次跟洪天逸作着这么快乐羞耻的事情，林乐杰简直想刷了APP看能不能打五颗星。

 

至少这男人的海绵体还不错看，当然他都已经吃进去了还怎么能放弃。

 

莫倒是欲望上头啥都拦不住，鼻头传来的嗯嗯呻吟舒坦的有点不象话，他喜欢洪天逸，这个

男人让他有种想要把糟糕的一面都暴露给他的冲动，阴茎给予的触感跟家里那些可爱的玩具

比起来，带着陌生感情做的爱果然更让人满足，洪天逸的情欲来的很快又很急，林乐杰被压

在沙发上张开开着腿被撞得歪斜，这家伙怎么看都是鲜少做爱的脸却能够一瞬间无法招架。

 

林乐杰是觉得自己不会想更多，但洪天逸可没打算放过他。

 

满头汗的洪天逸换了一个姿势让他侧着身体更贴紧对方，手掌靠在触诊床的角落，林乐杰敏

感通红得有如晶莹剔透的莓果，这么多年了林乐杰有没有想过自己，不等被林乐杰嘲笑，洪

天逸想着自己年纪这么大了还在纠结就笑了出来，林乐杰果然有种魔力。

 

**

 

折磨人的方式千百种。「林乐杰，你知道我是谁的不是吗？」

「我不知道，轻一点…让你轻一点了！！！！」

被人从侧面缓缓摩擦着身体，不堪求饶的前列腺微微颤抖，林乐杰不想也不愿意承认自己暗

恋过的女孩子正在操着他自己，缓慢而小力道，磨着他的理智。

 

不能抒发的感觉，任是林乐杰都不能否认这不科学，他们满身大汗的靠在一起，甚至不是在

床上，支配的欲望让他想说什么就是什么，他知道洪天逸想要怎样的答案，满足自己喜欢的

对象林乐杰还是可以的，高潮来临的时候林乐杰抖动的跟着迎接，体内稍微低温的喷射让他

感觉糟糕，洪天逸这家伙竟然他妈的没有戴套子！！！！算了就这样吧，也许没有也许。

 

纸巾擦拭着两个人身体却擦拭不了变化的气氛，他眷恋着那手指抚摸着自己的态度。

 

会面结束了，整理好衣服并且走出来的时候天色唯唯飘雨，心照不宣是现下写照，更多的事

情林乐杰不打算承诺也不会多给，他抽着烟站在光廊下看着细雨飘落，对上洪天逸迎面走来

的目光，林乐杰觉得自己笑容纯真，但，那都是逝去的年少轻狂。

 

「一起吃饭？」男人挑了眉毛问道。「普通朋友身分吗？还是青梅竹马？」将烟蒂丢入垃圾

筒林乐杰走了上去，离开的身影混着几丝呢喃，无所谓承受不起。

 

**

 

洪天逸并不着急，那怕他可能揣测个万千，估计也没办法理解林乐杰是否乐意。

至于打一炮后的恋爱关系？

那也得让林乐杰对他的追求点头答应。

佛说：握紧拳头，你的手里是空的；伸开手掌，你拥有全世界。

那个自由飞翔的林乐杰，不就成为了他的世界不是吗？

 


End file.
